Onisan
by LyjinLeejin
Summary: Hiei gets invited to a reunion and gets an unexpected surprise when Yukina asks him a question. Poor Kuwabara.(Written a REALLY long time ago so forgive its lameness)


DDisclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
****  
  
All I could do was stare at the message in my hand. Yusuke had written to me asking if I could come to a little get-together. But what could have made him all of a sudden plan this? It had been five years since we've seen each other. I looked back down at the very last part of the letter. Yukina had written in on the end that she really missed me and wanted to see me. Damn. Yusuke had probably gotten her to write that. He knows I can't refuse anything she asks of me.  
  
I straitened the head band on my forehead (A/N: And in case there are total retards in the audience this is Hiei's POV). Oh well. It couldn't be that bad if I got to see Yukina again. Even if that orange topped idiot was there.  
  
**Two Weeks Later At Yusuke's House**  
  
I sighed, mentally checking myself over. I had grown a lot in the past five years. I was now as tall as Kuwabara, if not taller. My growth was really weird; I was shorter than I was when I started on the Reiki Tantei for God knows how long before I had a growth spurt. Oh well, at least that big oaf couldn't tease me about my height anymore. Smirking slightly at the thought I mentally prepared himself.  
  
I knocked and waited patiently for an answer. The door swung open to reveal Yusuke with a beer in his hand. His eyes must of bulged right out of their sockets.  
  
"Hiei! Is that really you?!" He gasped  
  
"Yes. And if you still don't believe me than I'll jog your memory with a nice Kokoryuha." I said, surprised even as I said it. I guess I was finally lightening up.  
  
"Heh, heh. Oookaaay. Well come on in!" He said gesturing. As I stepped inside I looked around. Shizuru and Keiko were talking on the couch while Botan and Koenma (A/N: In his teenage form of course *drool*) appeared to be having some kind of argument as Kurama watched bemusedly. Vaguely I wondered where that oaf Kuwabara was and how Yusuke had managed to drag Koenma away from his paper work. Probably a crowbar.  
  
"Hiei-san!" I whipped my head around only to see Yukina rushing up to me. She had grown too. She wasn't quite as tall as I was, but definitely bigger. Other than that she had basically remained the same.  
  
"Hiei-san could I talk to you in private?" She asked looking up at me imploringly. I nodded as she hurriedly led me into another room that was empty. She looked really nervous. Whatever it was that she was going to say she has probably been waiting along time to tell me. "Forgive me if I'm wrong but." She looked down at her fingers for a second before her head snapped up and she blurted out "Hiei-san are you my brother?"  
  
I stared at her for a full minute before answering quietly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
As I turned to go I felt a hand grab desperately at my sleeve. I turned around to see Yukina's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked pleadingly.  
  
"I used to be a criminal. You don't deserve a brother like me." Even as I said it I felt a tear gem slide down my face and fall gently to the carpeted floor with a muffled 'thud'.  
  
"That's not true. I'm glad you're my Oni-san." A few more dull thuds as her own tear gems fell to the floor.  
  
"Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry. I'll be you Oni-san. If you want me to be." I said as I gathered up our gems. "One question though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you really care for that big idiot?"  
  
"Hiei-san!! That isn't a nice way to talk about Kazuma-kun!" She paused and looked at her feet. Then answered quietly; "Yes. Yes I do. I think what he calls it is love. Keiko-chan explained it to me. I think he might ask me to marry him. It's the human form of mating. You won't try to stop us if he does, will you?" She asked looking imploringly up at me.  
  
"No, if you really care about him than I won't." I said reluctantly folding my arms across my chest and glaring at everything in general.  
  
"Thank you Oni-san." She said as she hugged me. Then she scurried quietly out of the room.  
  
****  
  
Yukina was sitting on the couch talking to Keiko when Kuwabara arrived.  
  
"Yukina!" he called as he came into the living room.  
  
"Kazuma-kun!" Yukina said as she rushed over to Kuwabara.  
  
"Um, Yukina could I please talk to you alone?" He asked nervously  
  
"Of course Kazuma-kun"  
  
Kuwabara led Yukina into an empty room and turned to face her.  
  
"Um. Well Y-Yukina I-I w-was wondering if, if you would-" Kuwabara stuttered.  
  
"Yes?" prompted Yukina.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Kuwabara blurted out suddenly, then proceeding to hold out a beautiful ring with blood red rubies on it and blush.  
  
"Oh of course I will Kazuma-kun!" She practically screamed in delight as she hugged her new husband-to-be. As she broke apart from the hug she said "I have to tell my brother!"  
  
"You found your brother? Great! Is he here? Right now?" Kuwabara said in a rush. First Yukina said she would marry him and now she had even found her brother! This really was a good day.  
  
"Oh yes! I'll go get him!" She said quickly as she rushed off to get her brother.  
  
A few minuets later the door opened as someone stepped into the room. To Kuwabara's great displeasure it was not Yukina or her brother (At least not to Kuwabara's knowledge *snicker*). Infact it was the last person he wanted to see.  
  
"What do you want shrimp?" Kuwabara asked impatiently as he glared at Hiei. He really wasn't in the mood for this little runt.  
  
"Please. I'm at least the same height as you if not taller. And Besides." At this point Hiei grinned a grin that would have had a smarter man than Kazuma Kuwabara run screaming in the opposite direction. "I heard that you asked Yukina to marry her."  
  
"Yeah. What's it to you?" But before Hiei could answer Yukina came in and shouted out gleefully "Oni-san!"  
  
"Where?!" Kuwabara asked stupidly.  
  
"Right here, you moron." As Kuwabara looked back at Hiei something in his brain clicked.  
  
"You? You're her. . .?" Kuwabara asked in disbelief.  
  
As the smile curled around Hiei's lips Kuwabara dropped to floor in a dead faint.  
  
****  
  
"Oh no, Hiei! Kuwabara fainted!" Yukina said, clutching at her face. "I had better wake him up!"  
  
"Oh noooo Yukina. Please, allow me. . ." Hiei interrupted, leaning down and grabbing the unconscious Kuwabara's collar and lifting his head off the floor. "I have been waiting a looonnnggg time for this."  
  
"Just don't hurt him." Yukina said worriedly.  
  
"Oh not at allllll Yukina." Hiei said in what I'm sure he meant to be a comforting voice. But somehow the almost deranged smile on his face didn't quite reassure Yukina as much as he'd meant it to.  
  
"Oh Kuwabaraaaa. Wakey, wakey.WAKE THE HELL UP YOU STUPID NINGEN!!!!"  
  
"What!?" Kuwabara's head jerked up and swung around wildly before focusing on the semi-deranged fire demon in front of him. "What do you want shrimp? I was waiting for Yukina to get back and I fell asleep and had a really bad nightmare."  
  
"Oh no my confused little baka ningen brother-in-law. That was not a nightmare. You fainted after you met Yukina's brother."  
  
"Met Yukina's.? Oh yeah! She was going to go get him!" Kuwabara said as it all came back to him. In the excitement of remembering Yukina had found her brother he completely over looked the fact that Hiei had said his 'nightmare' wasn't a nightmare. 'Man, that awful nightmare seemed pretty real. Hold on. . . Did Hiei just. . . ' "Waaaiiiitt a minute! Why did you just call me your brother in law?!" Kuwabara said, nearly shrieking. 'Oh God. No. It can't be. It's impossible. This little runt couldn't possibly be Yukina's. . .'  
  
"I'm her brother, you idiot. We went over this thirty seconds ago. And if you faint I will wake you up in a much less pleasant manner than I just did." Hiei said his voice positively drowning in honey. But with the smile he was wearing, combined with the threat Kuwabara had just received seemed to only get more nervous. One could only guess why.  
  
"Ohmanohmanohmanohmanohmanohmanohman."  
  
"Yes. Now that we've established that." If possible, Hiei's grin got even wider. "I have few-" At this point Hiei paused in a thoughtful silence. He couldn't say anything to alarm Yukina after all. "-ground rules. I would prefer to discuss this in private, alright Yukina?"  
  
"Just don't hurt him." Yukina repeated worriedly, chewing at her lower lip.  
  
"Awwww! There you go spoiling all my fun!" Hiei pouted. Yes. Hiei, master of Kokoryuha, heir to about a third of Makai, and the only fire koorime in existence, pouted.  
  
At this seemingly harmless (if a bit insane. Well okay it's actually not harmless) statement made Kuwabara turn a rather interesting shade of yellow.  
  
Still with the manic grin adorning his face, Hiei grabbed Kuwabara and led him outside on to the back porch and hopped on to one of the tree branches near by  
  
"Now then." Hiei's eyes flashed with a sadistic humor before continuing. "Rule Number One; you will address me only as Hiei-Sama unless you are in the presence of Yukina."  
  
**Two Hours Later**  
  
". . . Rule Number Five Hundred Sixty-Two; if you strike, belittle or harm Yukina in any way, shape and/or form." Hiei's eyes narrowed and his mouth pursed into a thin line as his hand strayed idly to the hilt of his katana. ".the gods themselves will not be able to piece what is left of your pathetic human body into any semblance of what is now."  
  
For the five hundredth sixty-second time that night Kuwabara nodded dumbly up at the no-longer-little fire demon.  
  
All most instantly Hiei transformed into a slightly happier version of his normal self. "Good then." Hiei said as he hopped down from his perch and started back inside. "Enjoy the party!" The maniacal laughter that echoed hollowly around Kuwabara was enough to get him to faint  
  
. . . again.  
  
****  
  
As Hiei walked around the party with a contented half-smile on his normally scowling features, it was inevitable that someone would notice it. This unfortunate soul happened to be Yusuke. Noticing that Kuwabara had been absent from the festivities for quite a while now, and seeing a Hiei who looked like he was living his greatest dream floating about, Yusuke put one and one together.  
  
"Hey, Hiei!" Yusuke said walking up to the koorime. "You sure do look happy. Well happier than you normally do, anyway. Why so up-beat all of a sudden?"  
  
"I told Yukina that I'm her brother."  
  
"Great!" Yusuke said jovially patting Hiei on the back.  
  
"And I just finished having a talk with Kuwabara about it."  
  
'Ack! I had better call the hospital!' Yusuke thought starting to get a little nervous.  
  
". . .After he proposed to Yukina."  
  
'Oh shit! Screw the hospital! I had better call the morgue!'  
  
Just as Yusuke's hand started to move towards the phone a dazed looking Kuwabara walked in with Yukina holding his arm and leading him to the kitchen for a drink.  
  
As Kuwabara looked over at Hiei, Hiei smiled toothily (or fangily as the case may be). And for some strange reason Kuwabara turned white and fainted.  
  
. . .for the third time that night.  
  
OWARI 


End file.
